


I can barely see when I'm stuck in a moment.

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [10]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can barely see when I'm stuck in a moment.

He had an agenda. He _always_ had agenda. He was never wired for otherwise, even more so in his current condition with unfamiliar hormones and alien sensations running amok through his system. There was always something in it for him, an ally, a debt repaid, a favor on credit, a necessary component.  
  
Something.  
  
That's what he told himself again and again as he led the dark-haired Earth girl to what was his current base of operations. Whether he himself knew what it was he sought was another matter entirely but that wasn't important right now.  
  
What was important was whether she knew that he was expecting something in return. Bright red eyes studied her carefully, but her countenance betrayed nothing. Not those dark, impossibly wide eyes and not that too enigmatic smile that he chanced to glimpse during their brief encounters.  
  
Annoyed at her ease in schooling her features, he made her wait, pretending to fiddle with some last minute adjustments until he heard a tap-tap-tapping of rubber against cement. He smiled at the telltale sign of her impatience and turned to face her. With all the pomp and dramatics he could muster, he declared "Behold!" and sharply pulled at a sheet, revealing his latest creation to the Earth girl.  
  
He primed his ego to swell, chest ready to puff out in pride, absolutely eager to explain the intricacies and functionalities. But seconds ticked by and the Earth girl simply studied his device with those dark, impossibly wide eyes of hers. The enigmatic smile was gone.  
  
That _this_ was something he noticed about her annoyed him further.  
  
He coughed, "I see you are one who is not readily impressed, Julie Yamamoto. I begrudgingly respect that of you, though it was no easy feat to build such a thing given my limited resources. Do you require an explanation on what it is you're looking at? I simply assumed you would be aware by now that-"  
  
"You built another weapon," she finished, arms folded across her chest, the enigmatic smile having returned only... different.  
  
He blinked. "Yes, I did indeed build a weapon-"  
  
"Instead of the ship that was going to take you home."  
  
His eye twitched. "N-no, this was simply a side project I completed sooner than anticipated."  
  
"Of course, Albedo," her smile turned sweet.  
  
He can't tell if she was being genuine or if she was resorting to dancing around the issue the way he found her prone to do.  
  
"Well?" he prompted and scowled.  
  
"Well what?" she asked with a cant of her head.  
  
His annoyance had reached a boiling point. "This is the segment of our routine where you endeavor to convince me to cease my attempts on Ben Tennyson's life!"  
  
"You skipped the part where you declare this will be the one that will finally destroy Ben Tennyson once and for all," she laughed.  
  
The rest of his tirade was forgotten because his agenda was to make her laugh. At least, that was what he decided.  
  
 _Twitch_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if the whole Albedo's eye twitches when he's stressed/lying is still used or if it was a one-episode quirk the writers never bothered to keep/remember. I write as it if it was a constant.


End file.
